


Ragged Wood

by Full_Metal_Douchebag



Series: A Series of Short Stories [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Talking Trees, Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5965213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Full_Metal_Douchebag/pseuds/Full_Metal_Douchebag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story about a man who believed that the trees talked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ragged Wood

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a reference to the Fleet Foxes song "Ragged Wood".

There once was a man who believed that the trees could talk.

He was an Indian-Amarican man around 6 feet tall, redish-brown hair and blue-grey eyes. He would always be seen with his favorite grey zip up sweatshirt and an Iron Maiden or Metallica T-shirt.

When asked how long he believed that the trees talked he replied with "As long as I remember".  
When asked why he believed that the trees talked he replied with "Because the trees have always talked to me".  
When asked how the trees talked he replied with "With their mouths of course".

Obviously no one believed him no matter how long he said that they did.

One time he brought a friend into the forest to prove to him that the trees talked but they didn't. "They're just shy. Don't worry, they'll talk eventually".  
They never did until the man had to go to the bathroom and left his friend there.

After a couple minutes he herd a voice that was not from the man who believed that the trees talked.

No, it was from his left. He turned his head a saw a large horizontal line looking like it was carved into the tree.

The line then started to move like human lips and a deep raspy voice came from it.

"Why don't you believe that us trees talk?".


End file.
